1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining motion compensation of a moving image to be utilized in an apparatus which requires a prediction of a moving image such as an image transmission apparatus and an image apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of semiconductor technologies, methods for determining motion compensation to be utilized for a transmission of an image and a compression of an image have been widely used in many fields in recent years. Among such conventional methods for compensating for motion of a moving image, there is one method for compensating for motion of a moving image based on one piece of a reference image.
FIG. 6 is a diagram for showing the concept of the conventional method for compensating for motion of an image. Referring to FIG. 6, a moving image signal is a set of images which are sampled with an equal time interval tO on the time axis. For example, an NTSC signal has images sampled at every 1/60 second for each field and a PAL signal has images sampled at every 1/50 second for each field. When a certain object of which images are to be picked up is moving, for example, the spatial position of an object A in an M-th image is deviated from the spatial position of an object A′ in an (M−1)-th image by a portion of a move of the object during a period of tO. Now, consider a case for predicting the M-th image from the (M−1)-th image. In order to make a determination of the M-th image with a high level of precision by compensating for motion of the object from an input image to a reference image during a time difference of tO, the M-th image is divided into blocks including at least one pixel, and a move of each block from the (M−1)-th image to the M-th image is detected so that a pixel value of the image at a position deviated by the portion of this move is set as a determined value. This will be explained with reference to FIG. 6. To obtain a determined value of a pixel X of the M-th image, a pixel X′ at the same spatial position as the spatial position of the pixel X in the (M−1)-th image is deviated by a detected move MV of a block unit including the pixel X′, so that a pixel X″ is obtained. This pixel X″ is then used as a determined value of the pixel X. In FIG. 6 the block is assumed to have a size of 3×3.
When a signal is an interlace sisal, there are many alternative cases considered for predicting compensation for motion of an image. For example, either a frame or a field is used for the image, and a frame is used for a reference image and a field is used for an input image, etc. The basic principle is as explained with reference to FIG. 6 above. As one of the examples of the above method for predicting motion compensation, there is Recommendation 723, “Transmission of component-coded digital television signals for contribution-quality at the third hierarchical level of CCITT Recommendation G.702” which was standardized by the CMTT (Commission Mixte CCIR/CCITT pour les Transmissions Televisuelles et Sonores 3). In this recommendation, a determination of motion compensation between frames and a determination of motion compensation between fields are suitably changed over between the two cases. As described above, according to the conventional method for determining motion compensation of an image, a determination is made by compensating for motion of the image based on detected motion of the image. Therefore, the conventional predicting method can predict motion compensation with a high level of precision even if an image is a moving image including movement.
The above-described conventional method for determining motion compensation, however, has problems that it is not possible to accurately determine motion compensation and that, even if it is possible to correctly determination of motion compensation, the image density of an image to be referred to becomes the image density of a reference image, which makes it impossible to make prediction at a higher level of precision.
For example, in the case of determining motion compensation by using an interlace signal as a frame and generating a block from this frame, frames are combined together to compensate motion of an image by disregarding a difference in sampling positions, due to a time difference, between two fields within a frame. Accordingly, when correct sampling positions of the fields are considered, there is such a case that motion compensated in the first field and motion compensated in the second field do not coincide with each other. An example of this case is shown in FIGS. 7A to 7C. Referring to FIGS. 7A to 7C, an input signal is an interlace signal (FIG. 7A). Interlace signals are combined together in a frame to determine motion compensation. When a vertical component of a motion detected now is 1, the first field of the M-th frame is predicted from the second field of the (M−1)-th fame and the second field of the M-th frame is predicted from the first field of the (M−1)-th frame, as shown in FIG. 7B. Moves in the correct field positions is shown in FIG. 7C. As is clear from FIG. 7C, the motion for effecting compensation in the first field of the M-th frame do not coincide with the moves for effecting compensation in the second field of the M-th frame. As explained above, when motion compensation of an image is made by handling an interlace image as a frame, the motion for effecting compensation are different between the first field and the second field. In a vector in which this phenomenon occurs, there is a problem that the precision of the level of prediction is deteriorated.
Next, consider a case of determining motion compensation of an image as an image of a correct position without disregarding a time difference of sampling between images as described above. As examples of this case, there is a case where motion compensation is determined for an interlace signal by generating a block from a field, and a case where motion compensation is determined for a noninterlace signal. In the above cases, motion compensation is predicted by using an image at a position of a correct time. Therefore, there arises no such problem which occurs in the case of determined motion compensation by generating a block from a frame of the interlace signal as described above. However, in this case, motion compensation is determined from one piece of reference image and the pixel density of an image to be referred to becomes the pixel density of the reference image, so that there is a limit to carrying out a determination of motion compensation at a higher level of precision. FIG. 8 shows a case of determined move compensation by generating a block from a field for an input of an interlace signal. In this case, determination of motion compensation is carried out by using a field image as a reference image. Therefore, when a motion vector is O there is no sampling point at a position necessary for making a determination on the reference image and, accordingly, a pixel value, or a determined value, must be calculated by interpolation within the field, as shown in FIG. 8, for example. As compared with the case for compensating motion by generating a block based on a pixel value within a frame, the case for compensating motion based on the field has a pixel density in a vertical direction which is half of the pixel density in the case of compensating a move based on a frame. Thus, there is a limit to carrying out a determination of motion compensation at a high level of precision when motion compensation is carried out based on a field. This problem also arises when motion compensation is carried out by using a non-interlace signal as an input. In both cases, the pixel density of the image to be referred to becomes the pixel density of the reference image, and there is a limit to carrying out a determination of motion compensation at a higher level of precision.